none yet... any suggestions? email me
by Sabriel1
Summary: uh.... its pretty dumb, but my first fanfic like this
1. A decision

Chapter 1- A Decision  
  
Sabriel heard footsteps approaching her chamber as she lay her newborn son, Shea down in his cradle to rest. She already knew to whom the footsteps belonged and the person's business. There was a knock on the door and Sabriel was not at all surprised. It was her brother coming to have a talk with her.  
  
"You may come in, Aragorn." Sabriel said in a calm, soft tone without looking up from her beautiful blue-eyed baby. She thought to herself that he had his father's eyes. Sabriel brought a finger up to her lips, motioning Aragorn to be quiet. Her child was now asleep.  
  
"Sabriel, I know that you want to come with us, to fight with us, but" Aragorn started.  
  
"But nothing." Sabriel held up her hand to cut him off. " I live to fight, and I know I am needed in this battle. I am going no matter what." A determined look crossed her face.  
  
Orc and uruk-hai forces were closing in on the kingdom of Gondor, threatening to take it over. Some elves, dwarves, and hobbits were offering their help to the men in the battle, also.  
  
"Yes, but what if something happens to you? What then will happen to your son? He cannot live without his mother."  
  
"I have been in many battles, worse than this could be. I am a strong fighter, even now. Nothing will happen to me. Also, Arwen has agreed to take care of Shea while I can't." Sabriel was getting annoyed. She loved her brother very much, but it was times like this when he doubted her that she could not stand.  
  
"And what about Legolas? What did he say?" Questioned the tall, dark King of Gondor.  
  
"He knows he cannot hold me down, he cannot keep me from doing what I choose." A stern, determined look was still on Sabriel's face.  
  
"Well, I see nothing can change your mind. I won't like it, but I will not give you any more grief about your decision to battle with us."  
  
"I'm glad you have so quickly changed your opinion." Sabriel smiled and gave her brother a hug.  
  
"Well, if there is one thing that I have learned over the years, it is never to argue with my younger sister." Aragorn paused for a moment. "There will be a meeting in the courtyard at exactly noon to discuss strategies and such. Elrond told me to inform you. I should be going now."  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye Aragorn." Aragorn nodded, turned, and left the room.  
  
Sabriel called in the nurse to watch little Shea, and she slowly made her way down the hall, outside to the fountain. It was a warm spring day and golden sunlight shone down upon all of Rivendell, warming even the coldest of stone benches. Sabriel remembered back to when she was a girl growing up in this elfin village. The fountain was her favorite place to sit and ponder. Made out of intricately carved marble with cool streaming water flowing from it, it was always a very tranquil place. The constant murmur of the water made visitors feel like they had to whisper when they were near. Sabriel liked peace. She treasured it and held it close. When one fought in as many battles as she, peace was always valued.  
  
Suddenly, Sabriel felt arms around her shoulders, strong arms. She recognized them immediately. It was her husband, Legolas. Usually Sabriel would be able to hear if someone approached her. Her senses were sharper than most creatures, except the elves, of course. But since Legolas was an elf, prince of the elves of Mirkwood, he could move lightly without making a sound, a quality that Sabriel envied very much.  
  
Legolas walked around to sit next to his wife who was seated on the edge of the fountain.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here. It seems like you are drawn to this fountain." A gentle breeze shook a blossoming branch of a tree that was hanging slightly over the fountain. Light pink petals fell about the couple. Sabriel took Legolas's hand and held it tightly in hers.  
  
"How is our son?" Legolas asked. To him, that baby boy was the best thing that could have happened. He loved Shea very much.  
  
Sabriel smiled. "He's doing great, sleeping. Nurse is watching him at the moment, only until after the council, though." Now Sabriel's smile turned to a frown. " Oh, Legolas! I shall hate to be away from him and leave him with Arwen for any length of time. I know she'll take great care of Shea. She and Aragorn have a child of their own, but I will miss him terribly. This is something I have to do, though, defending Gondor."  
  
"I understand. After all, it is your homeland. I would do the same if I were in your position. We'll make it back." Legolas kissed Sabriel on her forehead and drew back to gaze into her soft green eyes.  
  
"Aragorn does not want me to fight. He is worried, although he will not admit it to me."  
  
Legolas frown. "I hate to admit it, but I am also worried. You just gave birth to our child, not a fortnight ago. You are an excellent swordswoman, but I think you will not be up to your full potential, since you are still recovering. Nevertheless, I know all too well your stubbornness and I will not fight that fact that you want to help your country men in battle."  
  
"So this means you will fight beside me, then?" Sabriel could not stand the thought of being away from her son and also her husband.  
  
"You know I will. I'd do anything to help you and Aragorn out."  
  
Sabriel smiled and then looked up at the sky. "It is nearly noon. We must be heading to the courtyard now."  
  
The couple stood up and walked away from the fountain hand in hand.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3 


	2. The Council

1 Chapter 2- The council  
  
2  
  
3 Sabriel sat in her usual gilded, lavishly upholstered council seat in- between Aragorn and Legolas. She knew Elrond always had a purpose to this type of meeting and they were always important, but Sabriel could not help yawning. She quickly covered her mouth so no one could see her boredom.  
  
4 Those summoned to the council sat in a horseshoe of chairs; Elrond's great stone throne was positioned at the opening of the horseshoe. Elrond favored this arrangement because he liked to see everyone present and never liked leaving anyone out of any discussion.  
  
5 Besides Elrond, Sabriel, Aragorn, and Legolas, there were a few dwarves, some half lings, and Xander, a man of Rohan at the council. Xander had always had an eye for Sabriel. Despite the show he put on, Sabriel knew he was truly a selfish man at heart and only admired her for her beauty. He envied Legolas for having the "prize" or "trophy" he wanted. She never had much respect for this man, nor did Legolas.  
  
6 Elrond droned on and on about military strategies, emergency plans, and how important it was to keep Gondor from falling to the enemy. Sabriel was only half listening to this. This was not her favorite part of any serious situation. She just liked going to a battle, getting the job done, and returning somewhere, anywhere safe. Instead of listening, Sabriel looked around, identifying the company. She caught a little hobbit's eyes and held his stare for a second. Peregrin Took, a very brave half ling, although constantly thinking with his stomach. She knew Peregrin, or Pippin, as he was called very well. They had traveled and battled together before. Next to Pippin was Gandalf, the old wizard who had seen more of middle earth than any elf alive, of dead. He was wise beyond anyone's imagining and very strong-willed. Gandalf was a great person to have as an ally. 


	3. Disclaimer

Note: Most characters in this story with the exception of Sabriel, Shea, and Xander are the creations of JRR Tolkien. The names of places and races of individuals are also the creation of Tolkien. I just "borrowed" his ideas to write a fanfic of which I will only put on this site, nowhere else. Also, don't get mad because my writing is not even close to that of Tolkien's work as he is a creative genius and I am only a peon in the world of writers. 


End file.
